Problem: $\left(4x + 7\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(4x + 7\right)\left(4x + 7\right)$ $= 4x \cdot \left(4x + 7\right) + 7 \cdot \left(4x + 7\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 4x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + \left( 28x + 28x \right) + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 56x + \left( 7 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 16x^2 + 56x + 49$